Fallen Angels From the Darkness
by Redd Dawn
Summary: A major AU story wherein julia dose not exist. Instead, there are three fallen angels who can't help but make life hell for Spike & Vicious. Some angst, comedy, and sex rated m
1. prolouge

Dear anyone:

One day, I began to wonder what would have happened to Spike and Vicious if Julia had never been in the picture. I thought that sounded like a good story. But my wondering was not over. Well, I had a lot of wonderings that eventually formed this story. I decided to make Vicious nicer in this so that the story makes more sense.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my OCs, and my insanity, which apparently runs vast and deep.

Fallen Angels From the Darkness Prolog 

Things were starting to look extremely bad. Vicious was stating to lose it completely. He couldn't help it. Rae and her crazy bitch of a mother were fighting just ten yards away. Rae was lousing badly. And Vicious couldn't get to her. There were just too many people in his way. And then of course, there was the distinct possibility that Annie was already dead. The thought of that made his heart hurt. If Annie was dead, it was his fault. If Annie was dead, he'd never feel her touch again.

, there was

Spike's mental state wasn't fairing much better. First of all Annie. He thought of Annie like a sister. And Alex hadn't shown up yet. And that was very bad. She had said she would be here. And if Alex said she would be somewhere, she came. Unless something went wrong. He cursed under his breath. He couldn't do anything for Annie, and he had no idea if Alex was even in trouble. Spike backed up, his guns blazing all the while. He was trying to hit the men who were shooting at him. He hit quite a few. But he was still losing ground. Soon he was back to back with Vicious. There was nothing he could do about the other girls, but, for sure as shit, he could help Vicious help Rae.

Vicious felt his back touch Spike's. They stayed like that for awhile, back to back, almost at a tablou, except for the bullets of course. Then Spike did something very unexpected.

Spike turned sharply around Vicious, turning his back on the men behind him. Which could be raegaured as either brave or stupid. He began clearing Vicious' path.

"Spike what are you doing?"

"I'm helping. Now get your ass over there before I get shot in the back!"

Vicious took a moment to look at his friend. He had changed so much since he had met that girl…. But then again, the same could be said for him. He stoped wasting time and ran towrds the other fight. "JUDEITH!" he sohouted, getting the attention of the most insane person he'd ever met away from the scared and bleeding girl at her feet.

"You've come to save her from your big mistake, Little Boy?"

Why? What did he ever see in her? The worst of it was, he had almost become just like her….."You crazy bitch. She's your daughter too…."

OMG!!!! YES, OOCNESS! Flame away, I like Vicious like this! Be honet now, does anyone get the cliff hanger?


	2. Vicious Meets his First angel

Did I do the disclaimer? Here's the disclaimer in case I didn't: I do not own cowboy bebop. If I did the story lines wouldn't make as much sense…. And vicious wouldn't be a freaky crazy guy… Not that there's anything wrong with that….

Chapter 1 

Vicious Meets His First Angel

"Sir?" He was fifteen. He was scared. He sat in the hospital waiting room, the clean white sterile surrounding adding to his discomfort. How the hell did all this start? He thought, as he rose to meet the doctor. The guys he hung out with from time to time had talked him into going to some stupid bar. That's where he saw her for the first time. After that things seemed to meld together. She had taken his virginity with a surprising disdain, ignoring his cries of pain, forcing him to comply to her will. And then….. "You can come in now sir….. It's a girl."

He followed the doctor in to the room. Judith was on the bed. She looked…. angry. He hadn't even known about the pregnancy until three days ago. One day Judith had just disappeared. Seven months later, she had come back, pregnant. With his baby. And now, she looked at him from the hospital bed, angry. Most likely at him. "Judith…."

"Don't say a fucking word," she said coldly. The doctors and nurses looked at her, shocked. They probably thought the whole situation was strange. A fifteen year old boy, and a woman in her twenties, having a baby. Speaking of which, a nurse came in carrying a bundle. She went to Judith.

"Here's your baby ma'am!" the nurse said smiling.

"I don't want it! Give it to him!" Judith said, gesturing towards the boy. The nurse hesitated the smile fading. She walked over to him. He was scared. But he took the bundle in his arms. He shifted the blanket and saw her face for the first time.

She was beautiful. Perfect. When she was first placed in his arms, she was asleep. She was small, and delicate. Her hair, only a fluff now, was white, like his own. Her skin, her face, her mouth….. She was perfect. And then she opened her eyes. He was in love. Right then. He loved this perfect creature in his arms from the very moment he saw her deep somehow deeply intelligent blue eyes. "Well, it's time for a name! Miss would you—"

"Fuck off," Judith said. The doctors stared at her. Then the one with the certificate turned his attention to the boy.

"Sir? Could you…."

"Raeanna. Raeanna Angel."

…………

Vicious knew Judith hated the baby. She refused to even look at her. She acted like she was some kind of sewer rat in stead of her child. Still, he didn't understand just how much Judith hated her, not until a few weeks after Raeanna was born. They had moved into an apartment, the three of them. He had decided to stay with them, but not for Judith. He was already beginning to hate her. It was for Raeanna. He wanted to be with her, even if it meant daily torture. Even with the constant abuse for the older woman, things were all right. At lest for awhile things were al right.

He walked through the door, not wanting to be there at all. Judith hated changes, unless she was the one to initiate them, and he was here to tell her of a big change. He was getting another shift at the factory he had gotten work at. It was a much more inconvenient shift, but it paid more, and he'd be able to afford more things for Rae, and if Rae was happy and healthy, things would be okay. But still, he was afraid of what Judith would do when he came home early to tell her that things were going to change. Of course, that went out the window when he saw what she was doing to Rae.

She was standing over the crib. A pillow was in her hands. She was holding the pillow over the face of their daughter. Vicious rushed to the crib and grabbed Judith's arms. She didn't say a word, she just pushed him over. He sprang to his feet again and tackled her. She shrieked and clawed at his face, but he didn't let go. He dragged her in to the bathroom and shut the door. He dragged her dresser in front of it. As he rushed back to the crib, he eared her screaming and slamming into the door.

Vicious scooped his daughter into his arms. He nearly went into a blind panic as he realized she wasn't breathing. He got a hold of himself and took a deep breath. Then he pinched her nose together and breathed in to her open mouth. He did this several times until Rae coughed and began to cry.

"Dude! What the hell is going on in here?" He turned and saw a man standing in the doorway. He was holding a half empty plastic bag. He most likely lived in the building, and considering all the noise Judith was making, it was not surprise that people were noticing.

"Call 911," Vicious said, turning to the man, still holding his daughter.

"W-what?"

"Just do it!" The man turned and ran down the hallway. Vicious walked through the room and out the door. When Judith finally broke through the door, he didn't want Rae anywhere near her.

……….

He took Raeanna to the home of the people that had been his foster parents before he had met Judith. They were good people. They welcomed him back into their home, despite the fact that they already had another foster child living with them. She was quite and kept to herself, but she seemed to like Raeanna. She helped to take care of her while he was at work.Her name was Constince.

Life was all right for awhile. But Judith changed that once again… One day when he came home from work, the house was just a pile of ashes. He had lost her. His tiny angel. She was gone. Nothing mattered any more. That day, he lost his heart. It was only years later, after he had become one of the most feared men on Mars, that he got it back.


End file.
